


Late Nights

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, kiss prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: Tumblr kiss prompt for forehead/top of the head kisses.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm

She swears if she stares at these papers for any longer, she is going to go mad. Perhaps she’s already there since she’s approved a meeting with one of Orlais’s most critical nobles of the Inquisition. Josephine says that inviting her over is a good idea though, to show her what they’re doing, but Kass isn’t so sure. Orlesians like this particular noble have a tendency to object to more than just what the Inquisition is doing.

Kass touches her horns unconsciously then returns to the task at hand. She frowns at the papers and lets out a long-suffering groan.

“That sounds stressful,” a voice says from across the room. Kass turns to see Melarue and reflexively smiles.

“Less stressful now that you’re here.” But when she glances back at the pile, the sense of dread returns and she sighs. Their hands come to rest on her arms and they bend down, pressing a kiss to a horn. Her hand goes up and covers their own and she leans against them. Kass tilts her head up and they dip down to kiss her on the lips.

“It is late, and rest is important so you do not burn out,” they tell her. She sighs. She knows very well that she needs rest, but half of what she was doing today was catching up from what she didn’t do last night, and yesterday was half of what wasn’t done the day before and it’s become this unending cycle.

She shifts the chair around and they come around so she can them properly. Winter has fallen and they’re in heavier robes. There was a shipment of heavy Avaar spun wool wraps and coats and the patterns suit them, particularly with their hair in two braids on either side of their head.

She reaches up and strokes their cheek then pulls them back down for another kiss.

“Very well, you win, I’ll rest, but you need to rest as well.” She stands up and takes their hands, guiding them to the bed where she proceeds to strip down. She wraps herself in a soft, warm robe before climbing into bed. They follow suit in a much looser shift and climb in next to her. They settle in, all very snug and warm and she does her best to fall asleep – she does. But after twenty minutes of trying to feel the pull of sleep, it’s just not coming.

Instead, Kass opens her eyes and watches the snow drift outside. She shifts and Melarue makes a noise, their silver eyes opening with an arched brow.

“I can’t sleep,” Kass whispers and they sigh.

“When Ash was…three, she went through this phase where she was scared that something big and amazing was going to happen while she slept, so she naturally refused to sleep in case she missed it. She’d cry and fuss all the way up until she’d eventually fall asleep,” Kass says softly, keeping snuggled up to Melarue.

They are quiet for a long time, the only noise coming from the wind outside.

“My son hated bedtime. He was sure he was one of the grownups and could stay up late,” they whisper back and Kass goes still. They almost never mention their son, and if they do it’s in quick passing, too quick to properly acknowledge or think about. But this…

“I had to sing to her every night, the same songs over and over again to get her to sleep,” she says carefully.

“He would keep asking for another story, another story, Nanae.” Their voice goes distant and they turn from her. Her heart aches for them and the pain they carry. There’s nothing she can do, it’s a pain that will always be there and there is a hole in their heart that cannot be filled. It is a loss those in the Qun don’t know, not like this.

She shifts her body up so she can wrap her arms around them. She places a gentle kiss on the top of their head and holds them, listening to the soft sounds of the wind and snow outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
